


jamie the good student... pff!

by Tynikla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cussing, First Kiss, First Time, High School, M/M, More tags to come as I go, Ouch, Violence, all the fluff to come later on, also limb loss, bad words for sure, cuteness, first fic, flufffffffffffffffffffffffff!!!, idk how to tag, jamie and mako are adorable, protective, sex? hopefully, slow build or atleast im really trying to, steriotype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynikla/pseuds/Tynikla
Summary: walking toward the doors felt like the longest walk Jamie had ever walked, its just school, just school, nothing was gonna habben, just a normal high school... filled with jocks, cunt and other dumb fucks who were only out for blood and wanted to make the day go slow cause fuck me!!! no, no, just school.





	1. first day... shit.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first overwatch fic and first fic in a vary long time!! ill try and update as much as i can and im sorry for the bad spelling ^^ im trying. id love to get feedback on how to get better so comment are more than welcome, also if you just want to say hi <3 ty

Jamie didn't know where to start as he looked inside the school windows, this school was fucking huge!! how the shit was he supposed to find his way around! he didn't even know where his first class was supposed to be! or well... the lady at the front had told him at some point, but how the fucking shit was he supposed to remember something like that!! even if had been maybe only 10 min since that happened... maybe 5... eh! who gives a flying fuck. oh yeah. he did!!!  
as he stumped through the halls looking for something that might spark a light in his memory, he saw some other of the attendees or whatever he should call them, but as he walked towards them to ask for help he totally forgot about his current glare and the once lazy fucks who stood talked now scurried away from him.  
about 30 min later he found his supposed class by going the vary long-short way towards the lady who had told him where to go in the first place, this time getting it written down.

As he opened the door to the room all eyes were on him, he wasn't sure how to react, and didn't really get a chance to explain himself as a rather angry man took hold with an almost bruising grip of his shoulder making Jamie winse, " why hello there Mr. Fawkes, and where if i may ask have you been" he said in a rather annoying tone, and it was at that moment Jamie desided he didn't like him.

Jamie was pointed harshly towards a desk in the far back of the class room, with no introduction or anything, just thrown behind as if he didn't give to shits, ´fucker´Jamie whispered under his breath as he sat down, noticing an empty chair to his right, was it just there for ekstra? no it couldn't be... it had a table and everything and was sat vary distinctly as to make someone part of the class, weird.

As lunch brake came by Jamie hadn't spoken to anyone yet, well not that he didn't try, they just seemed to avoid him the more he tried, so he came with the most brilliant idea!! if he didn't come to them, then they would come to him! right! fucking brilliant! or that what he though as the hours went and no one came to him, so he simply sighed and went to the table near the far back of the canteen.

While he was still debating with himself if he was even in the mood to eat anything, he completely missed the fact that all eyes were on him the second he sat down at the table, or at-least until he heard it, or rather didn't hear a thing, confused and thinking if maybe he finally lost his hearing he looked up to get met with a pair of brown eyes staring at him from the canteens doorway.

Everyone were quiet as the behemoth called a student or whatever began filling his tray, still at orcations looking at Jamie with a completely unreadable expression, Jamie just stared at first but then thought to himself that maybe he was being rude, he didn't always thing straight so he really tried not to stare, but, he was just so huge! amazed by the fact Jamie did the same by glancing up from his corner of the room.

When he finely agreed with himself that he wasn't gonna eat and was ready to just up and leave, a huge shadow completely encasing his small way to thin form, he just looked up to see the boy from before staring him down, Jamie´s mind was completely blank at that moment, he didn't know what to do, should he leave as intended? but wouldn't that be rude? did he want him to leave ? was that why he was staring at him?  
Jamie, completely lost in his own mind didn't move, just looked down to the table ignoring the huge guys stare making a hole in his neck probably, he felt a small bumb probably meaning the huge boy had taking his place, thinking he was alone again and the other boy had left for another table with their friends or whatever, Jamie sighed and looked up carefully, only to see the boy sitting at his table, slowly eating his food.


	2. Fucking jocks!!!

When the bell rang Jamie stood up, trying to make it look like it had nothing to do with the boy making him self conscious, walking towards the door however just didn't have to be easy did it!? as he walked passed some supposed jocks laughing at themselves being dumb probably, he suddenly tripped over something witch he found out in the second he felt the floor scrape his face was a foot of one of the cunts, his face collided with the floor with a loud ``BAM` and the air completely leaving him in the moment he felt the floor, sound wouldn't come, just mumbles, his sight blurring as he saw the jocks at their table staring at him with what looked like huge grins, when the sound began coming back he herd it though, everyone was laughing, laughing! at him!! "fuck" he exclaimed as a headache made its way, " the fuck was that for! ya fucking cunt!!!" he yelled, though it sounded wrong, he wasn't sure what it was but it almost sounded blurred, his hearing still wasn't fully back soo that was probably it, " huh" one of the stupid fucks said looking behind him to stare at Jamie, " what did you just call us?" he said wit ha muck face, Jamie was mad, anger almost burning through him, had to breathe, take it easy, just walk away, aint worth it.

But before he could stop himself his mouth ran in-front of him " you daft mate? i called ya a stupid fucking cunt!!" Jamie exclaimed again, as soon as it was out his mouth he regretted saying it though, not that it wasn't true, but he promised himself no more fights he really did, but people this age was just so dumb, the whole lot where a bunch of shitfaces.

 

the fucker who he thought had stumbled him began making a move to stand, and that was when Jamie made the move, he hurried towards the door, knowing well enough that it made him look like a huge coward, but he had made up his mind before he left for high school, no fight no matter what! unless the cunt´s just couldn't take a no for an answer, or they had weapons, or he meant it was okay, if that habbened then he could fight! but no, no fight, as much as he wanted to break the fuckers necks and bite their faces of, no fights.

 

He made his way towards his next class, even though it was way to early, setting himself at his table getting the books he thought might be for the next class, taking out some papers and a pen.... not to make homework! what do you think him for! no, to draw, draw schematics of random stuff he wanted to be real, weapons, vehicles, and other fun stuff that could makes days more interesting, not more then 5 min after however he heard the door open once more, not wanting to meet the eyes of others or stop him drawing of a mechanical dragon biting of the head of the fucker who tripped him, he heard a soft grunt as someone sat down on the once empty chair beside him, to curious to keep ignoring what was habbening beside him he looked up slowly, only to meet with two brown eyes staring back at him with something that looked like, what? curiosity? eh, who knows, but the fact that someone actually looked at him, not with disgust or annoyance, but just looking at him, just looking with relaxed eyes, if you could call it that.

 

Jamie, again confronted with the huge boy, didn't know what to do, wow! two times in a day not knowing what to do with someone staring blankly at him, huh, thats a first, hearing other begin to slowly come towards the classroom had him snap out of it however, swiftly looking down at him papers again, figuring the other boy had probably done the same as the class began, since he didn't feel a stare at him, he began drawing again without really following the class as he probably should have, cause as soon as the bell rang and he came back to earth he heard the teacher say something like "remember your homework is from page 101-158 we are gonna go through it all next week".  
Jamie led out a slightly frustrated moan, making himself ready to leave only to see one of the jocks from before waiting from him outside his classroom, he looked around for the teacher but was only met with the boy he had heard from the teacher when they were called was Mako ´something´ didn't remember, didn't really matter either, Mako didn't make any indication to move away from his spot, reading some book probably for class stuff, maybe homework? bah, he looked towards the door again, they were still there, just waiting for him to walk out, welp they were gonna have to wait a long time cause Jamie just sat down at his table again taking out the papers and pen again and began drawing, letting his mind go.

 

time fled by faster than expected for jamie, cause before he knew it people were leaving school either to go home or go to their own room in the dometary.  
Jamie had his own room at school, mostly cause he didn't want to go home, for personal reasons he didn't like talking about, as he went toward the door meant to be his room, not knowing if he had a room mate or whatnot, he opened the door only to see a half naked Mako with his back to him, only wearing a towel.

 

again Jamie just stood there, silently, not moving an inch, feeling that is he did someone would kill him or he would break something that wasn't there, as Mako began turning around he saw the smaller man at the door staring at him with a blank expression, ... the silence were deafening for Jamie so before he even got his mind back he slammed the door shut, only to open it again second after, to see a vary confused Mako staring back at him, say something Jamie thought, just say something ya idiot,... but what? what should he say? ´g´day mate wassup´ nah that was stupid ´hey isn't it cold?´no! ´wanna borrow m..´ "hey" a deep voise snapped him out of his chaos ridden mind and made him look up at the huge boy ´Mako´ who were suddenly right in front of him, though now wearing pants with the towel around his neck, Jamie just stood there for god know how long staring, 

 

"ohm" he stuttered, he wasn't sure what to do, noone except the dumb fuck from lunch had spoken to him at all, and now this huge person who looked actually not to frightening almost sweet as Jamie had a good look at him, snapping out of his thought Jamie franticly looked around himself as if he were confused with where he was, oh no he was gonna think he was crazy, looking up again for the god know how many times he gave a small insecure smile " hi" Mako wasn't moving away whatsoever and that just made Jamie feel awkward, but then he just gave a small chuckle only to turn around walking toward his bed, Jamie finely let out the breath he had been holding the whole time, trying to make it unnoticeable by walking into the room actually looking it over.


	3. books. why books?

Mako had obviously taken over the right side of the room so slowly making his way towards his supposed bed he did everything in his might to not look over at where Mako was sitting on his bed looking at a book, probably school work, shit! no stop looking, Jamie went over to put his stuff down only to realize he had forgotten something " damnit" he whispered without thinking it would actually come out as a sound, he had forgotten to get the books for their homework, not only that he had forgotten to get all the books he needed for the whole semester! while mentally hitting himself cussing and getting mad at himself he didn't notice Mako move towards him before he was towering over him, " what is it?" a calm deep voise made Jamie almost jump out of his own skin, Jamie looked behind him, to see Mako few centimeters away from him, staring at him and looking genuinely confused, by what though?

 

Jamie began thinking about the different things that had habbened the last few seconds only to get interrupted by Mako getting even closer " you okay?" Jamie didn't know how to react, he wasn't sure of what to say, so instead he chose to play it safe, why would he though? he wasn't being threatened? oh well "o-ohm i" he began, stumbling over his own words " i forgot about the b-books" he then finished, not sure why he was getting nervous, there was nothing to be nervous about!! "book? what do you mean?" Mako asked, looking down behind Jamie at his almost empty backpack only having papers some pencils.

 

" i-i never got the books for this semester, i forgot" Jamie finished shortly after, getting considerately redder as time snailed its stupid fucking way, Mako however just gave him a small friendly smile, as if he was looking at some scared animal, da fuck! he should mark himself lucky he was so fucking big and that he hadn't really done anything to piss Jamie off or he would have ripped the fuckers face open! no, ohm, no fights, right...

he simply nodded and said "come, ill help you get what you need" at first, Jamie just stared at him, he just, he just didn't know how to answer, did he even need to answer? did Mako expect an answer? sure didn't look like it, cause seconds later Mako began making his way towards their door, motioning for Jamie to follow him.

 

walking through the Hals with Mako was, weird, students were mostly in their own room doing fuck knows what, but those who were still out were for some unknown reason Jamie had no idea of, completely stunned as soon as he and Mako walked past them, whispering to each other, Mako didn't say anything as they walked through the halls of the school, they walked for so lang that Jamie began questioning him, was this a trap? maybe he was just making him follow to get him alone so he could murder him behind the school building or some shit, maybe he worked with the fucking jocks! but as soon as he was gonna look up at Mako to give him a piece of his fucking mind about him murdering him or drowning him in the bathroom, he stopped, or rather he got a brain fart, cause what met him when he looked towards Mako where two brown eyes, looking down at him.  
not knowing what to do, having completely forgotten everything that just went through his brain, he couldn't look away, he didn't even know if he wanted to at this point.

 

though the world had different plans for Jamie, cause as turned away to look forward Jamie was about to do the same when he completely missed the metal pole in the middle of nowhere, walking face first into it only to stumble backwards over his own legs, falling hard onto his butt, "fuck!" he exclaimed as he took his and towards his nose, only to feel something wet, buggers? oh great the pole must have made all the mucas hidden somewhere inside who knows where come out, but no, as soon as he looked down, he saw red.  
"hey! you okey??" Mako had stopped and kneeled down to Jamie, only to get met with a bloody nose, hands and everywhere on Jamie´s face that he had touched to get what he first thought were snot away.

 

"shit" Jamie exclaimed again when the blood wouldn't stop, it was beginning to throb badly and his vision became blury, " hey take this and hold your nose upwards" Mako had said at some point holding some kind of cloth op to Jamie, "ta´" Jamie thankfully took the cloth piece from Mako not really looking at it, to take it op to hold his nose, he didn't look upwards though, Mako however Wouldn't have any of that it seemed, as he carefully took Jamie's head in his hands and made him look upwards.

 

Jamie still needed the books though so when Mako told him it would be best if he went back to their room to lay dawn, he was ready to complain only to get a gentle glare? if thats even possible shot back at him, Mako had promised to get all his books for him, so here he was, blood everywhere, cloth to face, on his way back the way they came, or so he thought, honestly he wasn't really sure, the whole walk with Mako he was kinda out of it, thinking of what Mako´s deal was, you know, murder? or friend? yeah, normal high school stuff.


	4. a maze of halls

the longer he walked the more unsure he became, was this the right way? how long had he been walking? looking outside the sky had become a little darker, hmm not much to do than keep walking straight.

 

an hour or so later he began noticing stuff, he had been here before.  
well shit, he had been going in circles, or as much circles as you could in a square building, looking around he tried to see if maybe he could turn around to look for Mako or something but nope, he was completely lost, and even though Mako was huuuuuuuuuge! the school building was waaaaay bigger and had way to many halls and rooms.  
what did his parents tell him when he was an angle biter, ´if you get lost stay where you are, until either we get there or someone calls you over the big mic´okay doki, as he sat down on the cold floor however, he realized how boring this was gonna be, nose not bleeding as much as before but still dripping enough to not move the cloth, on the cold floor, with nothing else to do then wait.

 

oh cruel cruel world! what had he done to deserve this!!! you dumb fucking shit fuck of a world!! no, no, dont be mean to the world, though it was its fault he was lost, or at least that he had no form of directional sense.

 

not even 2 minutes later, though they where the worst most horribly boring slow dumb fucking minutes in Jamie's life!! the mic was turned on with a loud screeching sound "will Jamison Fawkes please come to front building. Mako Rutledge is looking for you" " well would you look at that" Jamie couldn't help but laugh even though he felt like a lost kid called over the mic like that.

 

there was still one problem though, where the fuck where the front building?  
Jamie got op from the floor with a small jump, feeling a little more alive knowing Mako hadn't just forgotten about him, more like ignored him since he disappeared, Jamie began walking towards a door to the outside so that he could see where he was.

 

he wasn't even that far away, as he came outside he had seen the window of the head lady´s room, and swiftly made his way over there, only to get greeted with a slightly annoyed yet confused Mako, " where the hell have you been the last couple of hours?!" Mako huffed out as soon as Jamie entered the room, not knowing what to do since he wasn't expecting that reaction from the usually quiet Mako, he chose to just look down, staring the floor down to smithereens, just because, you know, floors!! damn cold things, who asked them to freeze his bum like that!! " Jamie, are you listening" snapping his head up by the sudden sound of displeasure, Jamie hadn't seen Mako move closer to him, he was now standing face to face? stomach? meh, with Mako, he almost jumped a mile backward if not for Mako´s huge hand holding him by the shoulders.  
"where were you?" Mako tried again, "i-i dont really know?" Jamie finely got out,even if it was just a wisper," you what? how can you not know ?" Mako probably though he was lying to him or trying to get out of trouble, but he really didn't know where he had been.  
"i" Jamie started but couldn't get more out, his voise just cut off, welp this was new, he always knew what to say, but somehow Mako just made him go completely blank every fucking time.

 

Sighing Mako thanked the lady Jamie still couldn't remember her name, and made his move to leave with Jamie, wrapping his huge hand around Jamie´s wrist and began walking, and Jamie just let him, still not really knowing if he should pull away and bite him if he didn't let go or if he should just follow, looking to the bag Mako had in his other hand filled with books however made it really clear.

 

not much time passed and they were at their room again, "i still dont get how someone can get lost 5 min away from their room" Mako huffed, sounding mostly confused, Jamie however wasn't sure of how he felt, confused or pissed, happy or pissed, mad or... a hand however got Jamie´s attention as the huge bag was handed to him, " ta´ mate, an sorry" Jamie tried, mostly because he didn't want Mako to hate him, but why? usually he wouldn't give two shits about someone hating him, that was their problem, but Mako just seemed different, but how, Jamie wasn't sure.


	5. 1...2...3...4?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but only cause i wanted to try making a cliffhanger :3 just for shits and giggles <3 ^-^

That night Jamie couldn't sleep, not that he usually slept well, this night was just worse, nothing helped, he thought he tried everything, running in place ofcouse trying not to wake Mako on the other side of the room, drawing stuff which he should have known wouldn't help cause he got to caught up in it every time, drinking water? now why the fuck he thought that would help was a complete mystery, it only helped his bladder, or made it worse depending on how you saw it.

 

No sleep meant no focus, completely out of it Jamie walked behind Mako towards their class, knowing he would get lost if he were to wonder of alone.  
Mako either didn't notice him or just didn't care much, about the fact that Jamie followed him to mostly every class that day, the ones he didn't follow only because he lost focus of Mako and got lost, lucky for him however there was always at least one teacher walking the halls in case students tried to ditch class.

 

the first couple of classes however were all a blurr to him, not that he fell asleep, he just couldn't pay attention, all the words just kinda mixed together into one big mumbly thingi.

 

when he left for lunch he almost walked the wrong way, only to get a weird look from Mako, the fuck was his problem? he hadn't done anything.  
so here he was, stumbling around, completely out of focus, walking toward the lunch room or canteen or whatever the fuck people call that place, a place you eat, yes that works.  
looking towards the food he realized however that he just wasn't hungry and began making his way towards the door again, "you not gonna eat?" a voise that could shake walls came booming out of nowhere, "huh?" turning slightly to see where it came from, not that it was hard to guess since that guy was the only one in the whole school who probably had that menacing deep voise.

 

Mako didn't seem happy with Jamie´s answer, " i asked if you are not gonna eat" again deep voise making Jamie fumble for words, the fuck.  
it didn't concern him, had absolutely nothing to do with him, so why the fuck did Mako have to interfere in his eating habits, "nah mate, not hungry" Jamie got out even though he wanted to curse the shit out of Mako, he had promised not to fight, but did that mean no yelling? hmm, he should think about that one.  
"you didn't eat yesterday either, you should eat, ya too thin" Mako came again, fucking peace of crap.

 

"ah aint hungry, da fuck should i eat then" Jamie snapped not fast enough to stop himself but gasping as soon as the words were out of his mouth and horridly walking out the door´.

 

he didn't look back as he hurried down the corridor towards the door to the outside, not knowing his way back to either his class or their room.

when he was out, taking one deep breath to relax his nerves however, someone grabbed his arms from behind, pulling them behind his back, with a hand on his mouth forcing him behind the school where no one could see them.


	6. jocking jocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple chapters i had so many ideas for that i might make a side story with the other ideas ^^"  
> and sorry for my bad wording, i have a habit of forgetting words when i need them O-O 
> 
> hope you like it! <3

Everything went so fast, Jamie couldn't follow, one moment he was walking along minding his own fucking business going outside to breathe, the next someone fucking tackled him from behind, okay maybe tackled wasn't the right word, but right now wasn't the time to thing about stuff like that! even thought he´d rather do that then getting pulled towards the back of the school by 3 people who looked like he should know who the fuck they were, but nope, didn't remember those fuck, they did look like jocks though, all bulky and shit.

 

As soon as they stopped they threw him to the ground, or they probably meant for him to fall to the ground but instead Jamie just scrambled a little tripping over himself only to finely look up at the fuckers who had thrown him, with a menacing glare, ready to, to...... wait where was he again? " hey! remember me" someone said in front of him, probably one of the punks who got him here, oh yeah!! thats right! he was meant to bite someones face off, phew he almost forgot.

 

"Are you deaf you little brat!" jock nr 1 said, Jamie looked up from his own inner monologue of figuring out who to attack first and the little voise telling him no fighting, " na mate, dont reckon i do" Jamie simply shrugged getting back to his own decision of hit or run, or in this case, bite the fuckers head off and shove it up his friends ass or walk away slowly and just imagining it.

 

"Wha?!" jock nr 1 huffed getting a tiny bit redder then before, "fucking bastard!" he growled.  
Jamie wasn't listening anymore though so he didn't catch it when they decided they where gonna beat the shit out of him.  
jock nr 2 came first running full force into him gaining a load yelp out of Jamie as he was tackled to the ground, still a little out of it Jamie didn't notice jock nr 1 and 3 approaching.  
jock nr 2 held him down with jock nr 4 so that he could neither run or kill! no ohm hit? kick? oh no he could kick, mwahaha.

 

Jamie began yelling curses at the bastard while violently flailing his legs around to maybe kick one of them somewhere that hurt, maybe curse a bloody nose or something, while silently hoping both no one would find them and see the ruckus and that someone would come to save his ass before something horrible would happen, both to him and to them, even though he wouldn't mind them getting the shit beaten out of them right there and now.

 

Still yelling, calling them names, huffing around and trying to get a grip somewhere,anywhere! someone suddenly kicked all the air out of him, right to the stomach, he couldn't breath for what felt like minutes but where probably only seconds, his ribs began to hurt when another kick to his side made him scream out in pain, well he hadn't seen that coming, his head hurt, his ribs too, but he wasn't about to give up, finely getting a grip of someone foot, not really knowing which jock it was but silently hoping it was the one who tripped him that first day, he found skin after lifting the pant leg a little and finely bit down as hard as he possibly could, with ragged breathing and blurred vision.

 

"Fucking shit!! let go you disgusting peace of junk!! ARGHH!!!!" the one he bit down on began to scream kicking and stomping his face to the ground, but Jamie refused to let go no matter what, well at least until he was finely kicked unconscious, well not fully, he was still awake but couldn't really register what happened around him, the only thing he saw was the 4 jocks jocking away ,pff haha ´jocking´, from him while he laid there, silently.

 

When he finely got a grip the sun had set and it was dark and cold outside, trying to slowly get up made him realize how much he hurt, wow he would for sure look all blue and shit if he looked in a mirror, was he bleeding? looking to his side he saw a couple cuts surely from all the rocks around him he had bin rolling and dragged around in, he would need to get it all looked at as to not get an infection.

 

But he really didn't want to explain it to anyone, maybe he should take a couple days of school? weekend was only 2 days away, he could go see a doctor and see if he could make it look like he was in some car accident or maybe just fell down the stairs, but first things first.

Oh, he would for sure get questioned if he was seen, but maybe he could sneak past without being seen? maybe Mako was asleep? he could only hope that the world was on his side today.


	7. how to hide 101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch is alittle short :) next one i will try to make a bit longer ^^ 
> 
> ill probably be able to post ch 8 tomorrow or the day after :D yay <3 hope you all enjoy it so far, even though i know im not the best at describing stuff ^-^ <3

The world was not on his side today, the world was being a bleeding cunt, while he was making his way back towards the dorm rooms people where littered everywhere, why of all nights, good thing he was wearing his hoodie so he could at least hide a little though it was completely covered in dirt and grass stripes, it didn't seem like it had sustained any permanent damage though, good, he like this hoodie.

 

When he finely found his room after countless encounters with people trying to figure out why he was scrunched over like that he went in only to remember he had completely forgotten about Mako.

 

However he couldn't see Mako anywhere inside their small room, maybe he was also outside? welp, Jamie wasn't gonna wait or anything, he hurried towards the bathroom, he looked into the mirror only to see a completely beaten up version of himself.

 

Black left eye, blue purplish marks everywhere, his lib was cut too, his nose was bleeding... again.  
but that was only his face and neck, how the fuck did the rest of him look like then?

 

Before he could remove his clothes however he herd the door to their room open, his whole body stiffened, blood leaving his face completely when he realized who just entered the room, shit he had completely forgotten about Mako.

 

"Jamie? you in here" he spoke softly, and if it wasn't because of how small their room was and the fact that he had completely forgotten to close the door to the bathroom he probably wouldn't have heard him from the loud noise of his blood pumping through his ears.

 

Freaking the fuck out Jamie stumbled as fast he could making to much sound towards the door to close it, only to have his hand encased in Mako´s huge one.  
Jamie took the hood over his head again as fast as he could hoping Mako didn't see his beaten face.

 

"What are you doing?" Mako asked when he saw how panicky Jamie looked, Jamie was still trying to close the door however, but Mako just wouldn't let go of his hand holding the doorknob.

 

"Nothing, ohm ah wasn't doing nothing, yeah! ahaha..." Jamie panicked trying to come with some sort of complete sentence that might work, just to make Mako let go and go away so he could hide.

 

Mako wouldn't have it though, "why are yo..." he trailed of as Jamie accidentally stepped wrong on his foot only to have his side burn in angry pain making him wince and let go of the door, slowly descending to the floor, knee first, and before he could even react Mako was inside the small bathroom kneeling in front of Jamie, to get a better look at the smaller man.

Mako made a move to lift Jamie´s hood off of his face, but Jamie had seen the hand coming from below and hastily moved backwards... or, well.. it may have been more like scrambling, falling, and ripping the bath-curtain off its hook thingies.

 

The curtain fell into the sink with a rather loud ´SLAM´ sound, and Jamie thought he might have actually pullet the whole pole down with him, only it would have hit him directly in the head.

 

Mako looked both confused, a little annoyed but mostly worried.

 

Moving slowly closer towards Jamie, he made another move to pull at Jamie´s hood, Jamie flinched while millions of thoughts ran through his mind, how the hell to escape this, he was cornered by Mako, and there was nothing he could do.

 

Unless he was ready to bite, he did think about it, but for obvious reasons didn't want Mako to smush him.  
"Shh, its okay" Mako´s low voise came through Jamie´s mind like a warm knife through butter, or maybe a nuke through a city... heh.

Mako took hold of the top of Jamie´s hoodie, and as he bulled it away from Jamie´s head, the only thing Jamie could think was...


	8. Secrets are best kept cold... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ^_^ <3 just wanted to say that im not sure when the next update will be, either tomorrow or some time next week i think :)
> 
> hope you enjoy the story so far<3 cause i am not even close to the ending!! i could write forever!! mwahahaha!!!  
> ... sorry some of the crazy came out O///O enjoy!

.... How the fuck was he supposed to think when Mako was about to fucking notice his screwed up beat up fucking face!!! nope! nope nope!!!  
but as if Mako had read Jamie´s mind, he made his move.

 

Faster than Jamie had ever thought possible for him, Mako took hold of Jamie so he was unable to move and before Jamie could even react on the sudden move, Mako pulled the hood over his head so he could fully see the damage.

 

Jamie was completely frozen, though also kind of impressed... still trying to find some kind of last second escape though he already knew it was waaaaaaay to late, Mako had already seen his face, and was just staring.

 

"Jamie?" Mako started, but didn't finish his sentence, as if looking for words or trying to comprehend the situation.

 

Jamie however wouldn't have it though, he was not about to be lectured, he hadn't fought!! they started it!! he may have given one of them a bloody nose but... that didn't count in his book.

 

"Jamie, what happened?" Mako began again.  
´mumble´ 

 

"Hm?" Mako said, not hearing whatever Jamie tried to mutter through a closed mouth.

 

"Nothing, nothing happened" Jamie whispered, finely finding words come to him, he was not about to tell Mako what happened, at least not if he could make something up to redirect it all.

 

"Dont look like nothing" Mako grumbled, getting a little closer to get a better look.

 

Jamie however slapped the upcoming hand away " no really nothing happened... maybe ya seeing things?" giving a strained forced smirk hoping Mako would be dumb enough to maybe hopefully go with it, but knowing full well Mako wasn't an idiot.

 

Even if they hadn't known each other for long, he was good at reading people.

 

"Is that a shoe print.." Mako was right, as Jamie looked down to his pants he could clearly see smushed out shoe prints everywhere, if it wasn't for all the mud he would probably see more though.

 

"Seeing things..." Jamie whispered slowly, letting his head tip downwards a little so he was looking towards the floor, maybe if he kept saying the same thing he would beleave whatever? probably not, but worth a shot anyway.

 

While Jamie was focused on the floor tiles, Mako took hold of his shoulders making his head snap upwards so fast it almost hurt, almost.

Looking Jamie directly in the eyes "Jamie, what happened, and dont give me that shit about me seeing things cause we both know that a load of bull" Jamie´s eyes grew wide, holy macaroni, that was the longest sentence he had ever heard coming out of that mouth, not only that, Mako sounded almost angry, almost like he had an idea of what had happened.

 

Jamie both hoped for that to be a lie, but also for Mako to know everything.

 

But he wouldn't say it, he wasn't scared! no no no he just didn't want Mako twisted in with something as stupid as a small fight behind the school.  
even if it was an unfair fight, and it was those dumb fucks who tripped him, and they deserved to get their heads carved in....

 

When Jamie wasn't answering Mako was already making his own assumptions about the situation.

 

"Are you being bullied?" that got Jamie´s attention what so ever, bullied, him? hah! what the fuck kind of crap was that, he almost wanted to laugh, but was it true however? was he being bullied? he hadn't even been at this school for more than a couple of days though, how would that be possible.

 

Also if he was being bullied wouldn't he have known of it then? he could really use some ice cream right about now, maybe strawberry? mmmm yes that would be delicious!.

"Who?" Mako was mad, why? looking up in confusion, to figure out what Mako was mad about, Jamie realized he hadn't answered the question, woopsie daisie.

"What? no! no, a aint being bullied. at least a dont think so".

Noticing how Mako was staring at him, almost like he didn't completely believe that statement, he continued.

"Just, ohm, fell? yeah! fell, down the stairs and shit! yeb!" Jamie smiled a little, that gotta do it.

Mako´s loud sigh made him flinch however, shit Mako most likely didn't believe in his bullshitery and was for sure becoming annoyed with his avoiding the trust and what not.

Taking a towel from the towel thingy, Mako put it under the sink to soak it, he then came back down to where Jamie was sitting and out it to his face, "you have to clean them, unless you want them to get infected" he grumbled out in a rather harsh yet still soft tone, if that was even possible.

Giving up a little Jamie just let him, "kay".

When Mako pointed for Jamie to take his hoodie off, Jamie became a little uncertain as to if he should, he didn't even know the damage of his torso himself.

Slowly lifting it over his head he could finely feel some however, his side hurt like a mother fucker, and some of his ribs where most likely bruised.

Mako helped him when he saw Jamie stop, getting the hoodie the rest of the way over his head and finely the t-shirt under it.

Jamie almost shat himself hearing the menacing sound coming from deep inside Mako´s throat.

Why the fuck was he angry?  
looking down he cringed seeing small bruises covering his torso, a huge almost black mark on his right side and small droplets off blood here and there, not a lot just there.

When Mako had finished wiping his body and but some band aids here and there, he helped Jamie to his feet "you should see the nurse in the morning" Mako said while helping Jamie towards his bed, it had been a long day and honestly while they both just wanted to sleep, Jamie just wanted to forget the whole day, and make it as if it had never happened.


	9. morning scrambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ^^ long time no see, i finely got some more for the story! i have had some trouble concentrating about it for some time, but i finely began writing again (/O.O)/ ~~  
> sorry it took so long to update ^^  
> this is a vary small chapter but ill try to make sure the next one at least double the length xD  
> though i cant say when the next will be since i started school again. i do have the time just need to get myself to actually begin and then i cant stop :P  
> hope you enjoy ^^

The next morning was a bitch.

The first thing he felt, was the worst headache he had ever had in his whole fucking life, the second thing he noticed was how sore he was, the third however, made him forget the two others.  
third, he wasn't in his bed, this one was slightly bigger and had a different color coordination to it, and when he felt something warm against his back - startled but not being able to either move nor shout - he tried to look behind him but was stopped by a huge hand laying over the side of him, almost holding him to the spot.

He freezes, completely unmoving, yet his mind going 9999 m/h, what was he doing, here, who was holding him down, where the fucking shit doggeling cunt was he!?,  
he tried to move again only to hear a dissatisfied grunt, oh, right, Mako.... wait, MAKO!

He almost fall off of the bed as he scrambles around, only to be reminded of yesterday, the, almost, worst way possible, firstly, in his scrambling madness he fell of the bed, and secondly, his phone pings.

Looking back to make sure the big bread was asleep, he sighs silently in relief, " good didn´ wanna wake the guy" he whispers to himself, "now where the heck is that thing" he looks silently around the room, witch is amazing, considering how loud he could be.  
a couple minutes of looking around and almost tripping over his own feet, Jamie finely finds his phone, in the bathroom, on the floor, under the sink... 

"Well at least it isn't broken.." he sighs inwardly, and slides open the screen to look at the message, while thinking who the crap would write to him, the only one he had, had a rather normal conversation with was Mako, and he was out cold on the bed in the other room, so who... "shit". 

In the message was a short sentence. "you. are. dead." from an unknown number, " shit" oh not this, not this fucking crap, who could it be... oh i wonder, he though sarcastically, it was for sure those dumb idiots from the other day, but how the crap did they get his number? "Tsk, stalker much" he puts his phone into his right pants pocket, oh well nothing to do about it, other then not show, just let it go, just let it go, dont let it show "Hah" he almost burst out laughing at his own joke, "it rimes" still talking to yourself James, bad habits die hard... or whatever the saying goes, says,... do? eh, ah dunno.

As he got up from the floor - cause he had for some reason kept himself sitting after getting his phone, and looking it over- he got a good look at himself in the mirror, " holy hell, dey got me good" damnit, the marks on his face had become more noticeable, not that they weren't before, it had just gotten so much worse, now everyone at school for sure was gonna talk, rumors was gonna start and he would be the picking stone.

"i just wanted things to go well for once" as he said it aloud it hurt even more, and the worst part, he didn't notice as a certain someone had woken up, from all the scrambling and talking, and that the certain someone had been standing, right behind him, at the door, listening in to his little self conversation.


	10. silent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here´s another! not sure when the next will be :O have to find out what i want to habben next in this story, also school isn't helping >-

Mako said nothing, he didn't press the matter about Jamie sitting on his bathroom floor talking to himself either, he did stare though, and that was freaking Jamie out for some odd reason.  
"w-what? never seen an Aussie on tha floor before?" Jamieson tried, and failed miserably at lifting the sudden dense air, Mako kept staring for a few minutes, or maybe second... hmmm "dont think i have, no" Mako smirked, and firstly Jamieson jumped, he hadn't expected an answer, but then he relaxed a little,, they stared at eachother for what felt to him like an eternity but most likely wasn't more than a couple seconds, "you gonna move?"Mako then said, making Jamieson beet red and want to crowl out of his out skin to escape and use it as a form of distraction.. not a bad idea actually. 

"huh?! oh, oh! yes ofcouse mate, sorry ther´"making his move to get up, Jamie hadn't realized he had been sitting for far to long making his legs sleep, which made him stumble suddenly, flailing around with every part of his body as he began to come crashing back down to the floor with amassing speed.  
Mako however was ready, and awesomely enough for Jamie, way faster then his falling speed and got his hand, and suddenly Jamie regretted having washed his hands, he went face first onto the floor, at first he didn't move, embarrassed to death at what had just habbened, but when he felt something wet and sticky come out of his nose and cover the floor beneath him, he looked up only to see the nose blood that had already drenched the floor beneath him, " god damnit, fuck!" he exclaimed not thinking about Mako that still stood not even a meter away from him, staring, that changed though when he looked up to try to stop the flow, and their eyes met,

Mako´s face showed nothing, complete poker face, Jamie however, was dead red, and he agreed with himself that he was about ready to die at that vary moment, he thought of waise to fake death, and maybe skip town to live in the forest as a hermit, never to see the outside world again,.  
"sighing loudly and making the poor sod jump, Mako made his way towards the kitchen, took a piece of paper towel from the stand thingy, and put it straight onto Jamie's nose and pressed down hard, "breath through your mouth you numskull" Jamie, a little taken aback by the sudden nickname, did as told, knowing there was no win in this fight.  
nothing much habbened after, Jamie was ordered to hold his own nose, and Mako went out to get some towels for the floor,

while sitting on the toilet using it as a seat, Jamie got confused as fuck! why was he even here? why hadn't he gone back to his own room? why was this guy even helping him instead of just saying fuck this, not my problem. what the actual fuck, or maybe he was just paranoid, and this was normal? he sure as fucking hell never herd of something like this before, not that he had ever had many friends in his life to begin with.  
when morning finely came, Jamie was tired as fuck, completely and utterly exhausted. Mako had went back to bed after the whole ordeal was dealt with, and Jamie didn't know what to do at the time, and used the rest of the night deciding weather to go sleep together with Mako at his bed? or if he should use the tub, or maybe he should really just go back to his own room? but what if the teachers were roaming the halls? and so on and so forth, needless to say, he didn't sleep.

when lunch came, he almost couldn't stand anymore, he still had some cuts and bruises from the day before which wasn't helping what so fucking ever, he almost stumbled a couple times, as he was going outside to the courtyard, course fuck No if he was to go to the lunch area only to get his shit handled to him again, he agreed with himself not to get anymore bruises for the next couple of days atleast, had to be realistic you know.

the day ended with no sight of Mako, not that he was looking for him, and hey! that big fuck was hard to fucking miss!! plus he thought he had to atleast say sorry for ruining his bathroom and stuff, sigh, (school) was hard, why couldn't people just backtalk him instead of actually coming up to him! god fucking damnit.  
Jamie sat in his room that day, making homework...pfft.

no really he had to do his homework.

right now

this vary moment....

doing homework.

much productiveness  
.  
yyyyyyyeb.

and so he went to go watch an overly awesome action comic movie about a cat taking over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first overwatch fic and first fic in a vary long time!! ill try and update as much as i can and im sorry for the bad spelling ^^ im trying. id love to get feedback on how to get better so comment are more than welcome, also if you just want to say hi <3 ty


End file.
